


Trash Day

by miumi15



Category: Clockwork (Webcomic)
Genre: IN THE AIR, IN THE TRASH, M/M, SMUTT!, SMUTT!!!!, on the floor, smut everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miumi15/pseuds/miumi15





	Trash Day

“RUN!”  
“What?”  
“JUST RUN!” The tall hobo grabbed the small prince’s hand and wisked him away down every creepy alley way imaginable.   
“Why are we running? I’m the Prince of Mercia, I’ll kick their asses before they even have the chance to be hanged!”   
“Sounds wonderful two against ten, only these guys don’t give a shit if you’re prince or King of- TRASH!”   
“what?” Boris bumped into Gaz when the latter abruptly stopped. They were standing in front of a large dumpster.  
“Get in.”  
“Ew no, I can’t even reach-“ Gaz bent down and threw the prince into the dumpster and joined right in just in time for the thunder of footsteps to come down the alley. Gaz fell on top of Boris and proceeded to hold his hand over the prince’s mouth so he wouldn’t make a move or sound. Gaz inched his head a little higher to peer through the tiny seem the lid left open. The group of aristocrat teenagers ready to make an enemy prince “mysteriously disappear” had stopped and separated in different directions.   
“They’re gone. I like you’re spice prince, but that comment nearly got us killed.” Gaz looked down and gazed on the wiggling young man. “oh I’m sorry, is this uncomfortable? My apologies princess were stuck in here for good hour or two till I know for certain they’re done patrolling this area.” Boris managed to thow the taller man’s hand off his face.   
“Get off me before I strangle you.”  
“Aw and just when it was getting romantic. What’s the matter prince, claustrophobic?” Gaz lowered his face just so they’re noses were a hair length apart. Boris growled and wrapped his arms behind Gaz’s neck and brought him down to his mouth. The kiss was hard and not romantic in any way. Teeth clashed and blood was drawn, mostly from Boris, he did in fact like to bite. The prince actually managed to throw him off guard, allowing Boris to shove the other off. But Boris didn’t stop there, no he went one step, or crawl, farther and rammed Gaz into the side of the can and sat himself on top. The prince grabbed the collar of Gaz’s shirt, “Aw what’s wrong jester boy, got nothing to say now?”  
Said man was silent for a good minute, “… damn. That was hot.” Gaz copied Boris’ arm throw, “what’s say you and me continue where we left off?”   
“As ‘fun’ and sanitary as that sounds, should the idiots outside here your grunts and cries?”  
Gaz let out a loud laugh, “oh they’re long gone I was just shitting you, they’re long gone. These assholes have no idea where we are.” Gaz felt a painful grip at the back of his head as Boris pulled his head back and bit at his neck. Gaz’s groans and Boris growls echoed throughout the dumpster. Boris slipped Gaz’s coat off and placed it underneath them because they were indeed in a dumpster and that was just gross.   
The two of them ridded Gaz of his shirt and moved their hands downwards to do the same with his pants. Boris was faster and kicked them away. One by one another article of clothing was thrown over Boris’ head including Boris’ highly expensive uniform. Pleasure jolted down the back of Gaz’s neck and across his shoulders when Boris nipped the sensitive spot right above his left collar bone. Gaz kept his head raised to allow Boris’ hands work elsewhere. His hands trailed down leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake, finally settling on Gaz’s hips. Boris pressed held him down as he began to suck and nip at the skin causing Gaz to jolt up. A low rumble of approval radiated from Gaz’s chest, sending a shiver through Boris’ spine  
“Boris.” Gaz moaned.   
In response Boris rolled his hips bring out yet another call for his name just a bit louder. Gaz whimpered and tried to thrust his hips back against Boris, because at this point he needed any kind of friction. Boris put a tighter grip on Gaz’s hips.  
“Prince you’re… you’re- ah!” Boris had shoved one hand down the only remaining clothing Gaz had, his underwear.   
“Were you going to say something jester?” Boris had stopped his kissing and stroked what lay underneath.   
“Don’t stop,” he moaned. Boris then gently drew his nails down Gaz’s cock, Gaz let out a shout.   
“What is it Gaz? Weren’t you saying something?” Gaz let out a deep groan and closed his eyes trying hold himself together. “Do you need something?” The prince asked “innocently,” again repeating his previous maneuver. Gaz through his head down and let out a deep gasp.   
“B-boris, f-fuck you. MMMF!” Boris had slid his hand down Gaz’s dick one last time the worked Gaz’s underwear off. He then lowered and began kissing Gaz’s abdomen then trailed towards his groin only to trail away onto his thigh.   
“Boris!” he howled which echoed against their metal walls. “Please!”   
“Shhh, do you want our assailants to join us? I mean, the more the merrier.” And then Boris’s mouth and hands were gone, and Gaz wanted to sob with the loss. But it was only temporary. Strong arms wrapped around him and Boris’s mouth was at his ear. “But fine, be a party pooper.”   
And finally Gaz felt himself being spread open as Boris slowly, horribly slow, penetrated him. With a small lunge, he filled Gaz completely before pulling back and repeating the motion. Then again. “Keep your arms around my neck,” Boris ordered and Gaz complied. Gaz was a bit sore from sitting on trash and metal for so long but it all began fade as the pain was instead replaced with pleasure. The trusts hurt a bit without any lubrication to Help Boris along. Gaz writhed, but kept his hands in place as Boris had asked him to. He wanted to touch himself, but Boris took him in hand again, stroking and squeezing in time with his thrusts. Boris moaned before he latched onto the tip of Gazs’ ear, suckling less than gently. Periodically he would mumble something, but it made little sense to Gaz’s overloaded mind. He didn’t know how long Boris pounded into him. All he could feel was the pressure, the hum of electricity, the heat. It filled him up until he exploded in Boris’s hand with a yell.   
Boris cried out softly against his ear and jerked his hips hard twice before pushing himself so deep within Gaz that they were both flattened against the trash heap. Gaz felt Boris pulse inside of him and he smiled tiredly. They spent several minutes just breathing together till Gaz finally caught his breath, “you’re a sadistic little shit. But hey, you fuck like a king.”   
“That’s emperor to you.” Boris corrected. “Let’s go, I smell like trash and Cog is probably freaking out again.” They had just gotten dressed and ready to leave when they heard the familiar shitty voice of the lead ruffian. “dam-“  
“Nice it’s my turn now,” Boris turned his head and found an evil smirk plastered on the hobo’s face.


End file.
